Research Can Be Fun
by Uncle Charlie
Summary: Neither Sapphire or Steel understand what sort of experimentation took place in this torture chamber or why they have strict 'hands off' instructions. Written for Elemental Flash - prompt: unethical human experimentation. No warnings - unless you react poorly to Jell-O


Title: Research is Fun  
Prompt - UNETHICAL HUMAN EXPERIMENTATION!

 _Sapphire, where are we and what is that smell?_

 _Our assignment._

 _Our assignment smells?_

 _Humor, Steel? That's most unlike you._

Steel looked at the dark corridor. It was metal and cool to the touch. His fingertips thrummed with thoughts of his kind. Unlike him, their thoughts were scattered bit. Their skill was their strength. They were much stronger than he. Steel smiled as snatches of conversation tumbled through his head. There was a time when he was like them, but no more. At times he ached for the simplicity of what might have been.

"Steel?"

He dropped his hand. "Yes, Sapphire?"

"Are you all right?"

He balled his hand into a fist, forcing his mind to focus upon the present. "Yes. Why are we here?"

"As observers only. Our instructions were not explicit, except that we were to not interfere."

"Interfere in what?"

"I was told that unethical human experimentation occurs here." Sapphire sighed, her heart heavy. "I am constantly taken aback at how this species abuses itself."

"Yet we are not to stop them?"

"No, apparently that is Time's job on this assignment. We are to make sure it happens."

"By not interfering?" Steel repeated as he led the way down the corridor, his footsteps a steady _staccato_ against the linoleum floor. It was so highly polished that it reflected what little light there was. "I will admit confusion."

"As do I, but I'm sure our assignment will become clear in time." She paused before a door. "Here, I think."

It took Steel but a moment to pry the door open and he made a face. "There's that smell again."

"When did you develop such a finely-tuned sense of smell?"

"I wasn't aware that I had. Possibly it is necessary for this assignment." Steel walked to a nearby bench and picked up a beaker. He handed it to his partner. "Analysis?"

Her eyes glowed a bright blue as she accessed her sources. "Adipic Acid, Disodium Phosphate, Sodium Citrate, and Fumaric Acid."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing. They are really nothing. The first and the last register as tart to the human tongue, while the other two control tartness."

"They cancel each other out, then?"

"So it would seem."

"My confusion has escalated to new heights." Steel moved to a series of desks, each surrounded by tall walls and facing a window. "An observation site?"

"Possibly."

Steel caught sight of a switch and turned it on. The observation room held nothing but a long table and chairs. "Is that where it happens?"

"And the people sit here at these desks and watch as the experimentation occurs." Sapphire crossed her arms and shuddered delicately. "Barbarians."

"But what keeps the subjects from leaving? There are no indications of restraints."

"Perhaps they are brought in restrained. I don't know." Sapphire sighed deeply, her eyes closed. "I am not sensing great distress or pain. That would leave a residue behind."

"What are you picking up?"

"Mild anxiety and… amusement?" Her eyes opened and she studied Steel. "They find amusement in their unethical treatment?"

"It takes all kinds, according to a document I once read." Steel moved away to a long counter. Various objects were lined up on it and at the far end of the room, there was a small kitchen was set up. He moved there and, after a long pause, pulled on the refrigerator door. He gagged and fell back a step. He involuntarily dropped to his knees and gasped for breath.

"Steel!" Sapphire was to him and she hastily shut the refrigerator door at his frantic hand waving. She knelt beside him. _What's wrong?_

 _That smell. It's coming from there._

 _I do not seem as affected. Move away and I will examine the contents._

 _Be careful._

Steel got to his feet and quickly repositioned himself at the other end of the room, a hand over his nose and mouth. _Go._

Taking a moment to collect herself, Sapphire opened the refrigerator door carefully and peered inside. There was a sharp smell of tuna fish, something she was well acquainted with. Lead loved grilled tuna fish sandwiches. There were jars of green and black olives, something red called pimentos, a variety of limp-looking vegetables and bottles of mayonnaise, mustard, and ketchup. It was all fairly typical food. She tried to keep the smile from her lips.

"I don't-" she began and then her gaze fell upon a shelf of carefully wrapped bowls. Each one had a label, a letter followed by a number. One look inside verified that it was these that caused Steel's reaction.

 _What is it?_

 _I don't know, but it's vile enough to understand your reaction. I think our time here is finished, Steel. We will let Time sort this out. I don't see that either of us can do much about it._

 _Well, I can._

"Albert!"

"What?"

"Where the hell is the product?"

"The what?"

"The Ring –around-the-Tuna Lime Jell-O."

"Bottom shelf."

"Nothing on the bottom shelf but the bottom shelf."

"What? I made it just before we left last night."

"That's what I thought."

"Who would steal tuna and lime Jell-O?"

"No idea. Guess we go with the Sauerkraut Jell-O. The volunteers won't be any the wiser. We may have the next big break out salad here."

"Guess time will tell."


End file.
